Pengasuh Anak
by Tikahh
Summary: Dimulai dari Sasuke yang merupakan duda dua anak menikahi Hinata, berlanjut menyewa jasa baby sitter sebab Hinata yang harus study, sesuai saran ibunya. Baby Sitter bernama Karin yang katanya adalah mantan pacar Sasuke, namun Sasuke sudah jelas tak mengingatnya. Hingga misteri seseorang yang mirip Sakura, Istri Sasuke yang meninggal 10 tahun silam, kembali menghampiri kehidupannya.


**_Chara by Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Anime Naruto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **PENGASUH ANAK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyuuga Hinata (20 Tahun)**

 **Uchiha Sasuke (28 Tahun)**

 **Uzumaki Karin (26 Tahun)**

 **Haruno Sakura (26 Tahun)**

 **Uzumaki Naruto (28 Tahun)**

 **Yamanaka Ino (26 Tahun)**

 **Uzumaki Shion (20 Tahun)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cerita murni milik pribadi, dilarang keras meng-copy-paste cerita!_**

 ** _._**

Sekonyong-konyongnya Hinata tersedak Batagor yang sementara dikonsumsinya tatkala sang ibu menelpon siang buta sekarang ini guna memberikan informan akurat padanya tentang seseorang yang baru saja datang melamarnya di mansion mewahnya.

"Tak ada penolakan, pokoknya besok kau harus pulang!" suara diseberang sana terdengar memaksa, menjadi akhir percakapan singkat antara ibu dan anak melalui telepon yang tentunya menjadi keputusan final sepihak dari sang ibu.

Melupakan masalah yang baru datang sejenak, Hinata lebih memilih melanjutkan memakan batagor -makanan khas Indonesia, tepatnya Jawa- yang sangat jarang mampir di Jepang setelah mematikan handphone super bawel miliknya. Perempuan cantik itu lebih memilih mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan daripada memikirkan perihal lamaran bodoh barusan yang disampaikan ibunya.

Sudah terhitung 10 kali lamaran datang silih berganti di usia 20 tahunnya yang baru saja ia sandang lima bulan yang lalu. Jika dihitung dengan lamaran yang tadi, berarti udah keseblasan.

 _Oh, no!_

 _Plis deh_ , Hinata tahu usia segitu lagi mapan-mapannya untuk menikah tapi gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sementara melanjutkan _study_. Sabar dikit bisa gak sih? Setidaknya lamar dia pas waktu wisuda gitu biar berkesan, ini malah lamar pas waktu istirahat kampus. Menyebalkan!

'Tenang, Nata. Palingan kayak lamaran sebelumnya. Pulang ke rumah, langsung nolak. _Yes!_ Balik kampus' sisi kejam dalam Hinata mengucapkan kemenangan ilusi yang selanjutnya ditransmisikan ke adrenalin sang empu yang baru saja menghirup isi kaleng minumannya, alhasil si Hyuuga malah senyum-senyum tak karuan disela-sela keramain kantin sembari memutar-mutar gantungan kunci di jari telunjuknya.

"Kau seperti psikopat jelek." salah satu teman yang sedari tadi bersama Hinata berkomentar setelah menuntaskan acara makannya, cukup untuk membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan bodoh apa saja yang bergelayut dalam benaknya.

"Mana ada psikopat yang gak jelek, Ino _-chan_. Ada-ada saja." mengutarakan pendapatnya, Hinata membereskan hasil kekacauan -ulahnya saat makan- sambil nyengir kuda mengejek Ino. Walaupun tadinya melamun, tapi ia tidaklah setuli binatang untuk tidak mendengar perkataan rekannya barusan.

"Tentulah ada manis, kamu contohnya." gadis berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang tergerai itu mengerling menggoda ke arah Hinata, tawanya semakin kencang tatkala ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat oleh gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi objek hiburannya malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Mukamu seperti nenek-nenek." Yang ini bukan Ino, melainkan gadis bersurai pirang lain yang sedari tadi cuman ketawa-ketiwi aja kerjaannya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Shion _-chan_ , saking tersanjungnya hampir saja menabrak Naruto _-sensei_ tadi." Bukannya curhat, hanya saja saat berbalik dengan kecepatan tinggi sehabis membuang sampah dikala suara mercon Shion yang terbilang sedang-sedang saja nadanya berkata nenek-nenek yang jelas tertuju padanya cukup membuat Hinata hilang kendali dan bernaas sedikit saja menjatuhkan barang bawaan _sensei_ nya. Dalam jarak radius kurang lebih semeter, tentu Hinata mendengar suara mengejek Shion.

"Jikalau saja aku menjatuhkan _ramen_ nya, entah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan padaku." Hinata berandai gak jelas setelah duduk nyaman di kursi kantin. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Entahlah _Kami-sama_ , kenapa orang-orang yang bersurai kuning semuanya begitu menyebalkan? Aku bisa stres. Ampunilah hamba-Mu ini." Hinata bermonolog entah tujuannya apa, lebih untuk membuat lelucon yang terasa garingnya atau mencurahkan isi hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Nata! Ada keperluan mendadak ya?" Shion bertanya disela-sela kebingungannya melihat Hinata mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Biasa, mami.." yang ditanya malah menjawab ambigu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada setumpuk pakaian kotor yang belum sempat masuk dalam mesin pencuci.

Walaupun rumah Hinata tidaklah jauh sangat dari kampus, tapi ia lebih memilih tinggal di asrama daripada menetap bersama orang tua. Disinilah ia bertemu Ino dan Shion, kebetulan asrama ini hanya beranggotakan tiga orang dalam satu kamar ( _3 in 1_ ). Meski demikian, Hinata sering kali mendapat panggilan dari orang tua yang menyuruhnya pulang dalam berbagai alasan, seperti pasal di kantin kemarin.

"Heh? Lamaran lagi Nata?" Suara dari arah dapur itu melengking tajam, setelahnya memperlihatkan Ino yang tengah membawa makanan dalam nampan yang lumayan besar.

"Iya, Ino _-chan_." Jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan Hinata entah mengapa sekarang menjadi objek yang paling menyebalkan, sehingga kini membuatnya kesulitan bahkan dalam memilih berbicara atau mengemasi barang.

Setelah barang-barang dirasa cukup beres, segera Hinata memakai sepatu ketsnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan gesit gadis yang telah siap sedia itu mencomot sepotong roti yang telah disiapkan Ino di meja makan.

"Berangkat sepagi ini? Makanlah dulu." titah Ino layaknya emak-emak yang anaknya lagi kebelet pengen ke sekolah sambil menyantap roti kesukaannya.

"Kau belum cerita apapun tentang lamaranmu itu." Shion mendelik kesal, mengabaikan sejumlah fakta bahwa di hadapannya banyak makanan yang menggiurkan.

"Nanti ya, Shion _-chan_. Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku pergi." Hinata berlari secepat mungkin tatkala supir yang mengantarnya sudah berada di depan asrama kampus.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Nata!" Shion berucap pasrah.

"Jangan tolak lamarannya ya!" Ino berucap semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama dua jam dilalui Hinata dalam perjalan pulangnya ke kota _Tokyo_ , terpampanglah mansion megahnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ia rindukan sebab tak pulang selama dua bulan. Tetapi memikirkan alasan mengapa dia berada ditempat ini, meruntuhkan semangatnya yang sejak dulu berkobar ingin pulang.

Nah kan, tetap saja seperti ini, setiap dia pulang ke rumah ini isinya kosong melompong kayak gudang, hanya para _maid_ yang bertugas saja yang menyambutnya. Padahal Hinata berharap ayah yang bertampang menakutkan, ibu yang cerewetnya kebablasan, kakak yang menjengkelkan tingkat akut, dan adik yang mukanya kayak badut datang menyambut kedatangannya.

Hinata tak mau tahu menahu tentang kemana perginya makhluk-makhluk penghuni mansion ini, yang jelas pastinya mereka memiliki urusan masing-masing. Tak ingin mengambil waktu lama, ia bergegas menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu guna memasuki kamarnya.

"Nyamannya..." senyumnya mengembang sempurna tatkala mendapati kamarnya masih sama seperti sedia kala dia meninggalkan tempat beribu kenangan ini, merasakan tubuhnya yang lumayan pegal, Hinata membuang badan pada kasur empuk setelah menyampirkan tas ranselnya yang lumayan gendut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yuhuuuiii, my baby pingky-pingky. Where are you?_ " teriakan menggelegar itu berasal dari lantai bawah tapi cukup membuat Hinata tersadar dari tidur cantiknya yang bahkan belum mencapai dua jam.

Belum puas dengan acara tidurnya, Hinata kembali memeluk bantal guling kesayangannya guna mendatangi alam mimpi. Biasanya memang Hinata tertidur sampai tiga jam lamanya. Tapi karena kebisingan di bawah yang jelas Hinata sangat tahu siapa pelakunya merenggut alam bawah sadarnya. Lagipula jam tangan manisnya yang belum sempat terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya baru menunjukkan pukul 11.00 (pagi). Mungkin masih bisa menambah tidur satu setengah jam, itu paling efektifnya.

" _Oh my baby? mami is very very miss you so much!_ " Bahasa Inggris yang terlantun tidak cukup baik tersebut kembali menggagalkan rancangan tidur yang telah dibuat Hinata sebelumnya.

Dan Hinata baru menyadari kebodohannya karena tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Lain kali, tolong ingatkan dia jika ingin tidur! Dengan keadaan terpaksa Hinata bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sebab tarikan manja dari sang ibu.

" _Plis deh_ mi, jangan lebay. Anakmu ini bukan _baby_ , _this is my princess okay!_ " Hinata memberenggut kesal.

Yang dipanggil mami malah bersikap acuh, tanpa ingin memperlambat waktu, ia berkata, "Sekarang cepat bersiap, kita akan ke salon!" Ibu Hinata merapalkan kata keramat kepada anaknya setelah menduduki sofa yang tersedia dalam kamar putrinya itu.

"Hah? Ini apalagi mi?" Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan kepalanya puyeng sepuyeng puyengnya, sehingga ia memilih mengikuti jejak ibunya yang lebih duluan duduk nyaman di sofa kebanggaannya.

"Calon pengantinmu akan kemari sayang, persiapkan dirimu."

"Kapan mi, kok gak ngasih kabar sih?"

"Sengaja di sembunyikan sayang, biar kamunya pulang. Persiapkan dirimu sebelum jam 9 malam!"

Satu hantaman telak untuk Hinata, ini benar-benar kejutan untuknya. "Hinata gak mau ke salon!" Bingung memilih balasan yang tepat, sehingga hanya kata penolakan yang terucap.

"Jangan main-main Hinata, ini seriusan! Masa iya kamunya tampil kayak nenek-nenek tanpa _make up_! _Oh, no!_ " Perempuan yang tak bisa dikatakan muda itu merasakan tekanan darahnya meninggi, jadinya heboh sendiri.

"Hinata juga serius mi, lamaran sebelumnya juga gak pakai acara ke salon kan? Kan Nata juga tahu cara _make up_ , mami..." Hinata berusaha membujuk.

"Baiklaih, tampil secantik mungkin ya sayang!" Setelahnya ibu dari Hinata itu berdiri sembari memberikan cepika-cepiki kepada putri kesayangannya. "Jika Hinata mengira ini seperti lamaran sebelumnya, maka sangatlah salah besar. Karena _tou-san_ mu saja bahkan tidak mampu untuk menolaknya." Ia melanjutkan disertai senyuman khasnya yang menakutkan, lalu meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terdiam merenung di atas spring bed cadangan dalam kamarnya, memikirkan segala kejutan yang sejak tadi ia terima. Biasanya jika ia pulang pastinya mansion ini akan ramai dengan segala macam tawa dari keluarganya. Tetapi hari ini Hinata merasakan suasana suram di dalamnya. Walaupun tadi Ibunya masih bersikap seperti biasanya, namun terasa hambar di mata Hinata.

Gadis yang dominan pendiam itu memang menjadi sangat cerewet jika di dalam rumahnya. Ibulah salah satu faktor utama menimbulkan kesan alay dan cerewet tumbuh dalam dirinya. Tetapi sejatinya jika di luar rumah Hinata tidak bisa bahkan tak mampu walau sekedar berkata alay. Jadilah ia merundung sedih sebab selama dua bulan tak berbaur cerewet bersama keluarganya, tepat kedatangannya hari ini bahkan tak ada sama sekali hiburan dari ibu ataupun adiknya -yang lumayan dekat dengannya- untuk menghalau rasa lelahnya.

Malam ini Hinata hanya mengenakan gaun _dress_ panjang berwarna _lavender_ yang sederhana, sedikit bersyukur ibunya tak merekomendasikan pakaian layak pakai apapun untuknya. Melihat pantulannya di cermin, Hinata merasa _make up_ nya sudah cukup natural. Gadis itu hanya memberi polesan tipis _lipgloss_ berwarna _pink_ di bibir tipisnya dan sedikit bedak untuk menyamarkan kelesuannya, tanpa embel-embel semacam merah pipi, bulu mata palsu, dan sebagainya. Rambutnya hanya diurai berhiaskan jepit rambut di atas telinganya masing-masing, tetap dengan poni kesayangannya yang menutupi dahi. Tetapi cukup untuk memberikan efek mewah pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Hanya tiga ketukan, namun memberikan kesan menyeramkan pada Hinata sendiri. Melodi ketukan tak berirama tersebut menjadi alarm baginya. Dan benar saja, setelah pintu terbuka muncullah sesosok maid muda yang berkata akan menjemputnya karena seseorang di bawah sana telah menunggu.

Menarik napas sedalam mungkin lalu menghembuskannya, Hinata kemudian melangkah dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Sengaja langkahnya ia pelankan berharap tamu lamaran tersebut bosan menunggu hingga berakhir pulang dengan tangan kosong, sehingga Hinata terbebas. Sementara itu Hinata sadar, khayalan semacam itu tak akan nyata walau dalam dongeng sedikit pun.

Hanya saja, Hinata merasa aneh mengapa degupan jantungnya tak stabil dan perasaannya diliputi kewas-wasan, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia merasa biasa saja ketika datang seseorang untuk melamar.

"Ah, Hinata _-chan_. Kemari sayang." Itu suaranya ibunya.

Hinata bahkan tak sadar sudah berada di ruangan tamu sekarang, yang tertangkap dalam indera penglihatannya hanyalah ibunya yang duduk berdampingan dengan ayahnya sebab ia terus menunduk. Kemudian mengambil langkah pelan untuk duduk di samping ibunya.

"Hikari _-chan_ , ini Hinata _-chan_?" Hinata mendengar suara lain yang tak ia ketahui siapa, tetapi dari alunan suaranya sudah ketebak bahwa dia perempuan. Dan buset betul emak-emak ini, sapaannya seperti masa muda saja.

"Iya, Mikoto _-chan_. Cantik, bukan?" Entah kenapa Hinata merasa layaknya barang jualan yang sedang promosi diskon mendengar ucapan maminya. Bener-bener ya, maminya mau dalam atau luar aslinya seratus persen alay dan cerewet, seketika Hinata merasa tersanjung malunya.

"Ah, _kawaaii_." Suara perempuan lawan bicara maminya mampu menyentakkan segala ekspektasi dalam benak Hinata.

"Eh?" Tanpa sadar Hinata mengangkat kepala akibat respon yang menurutnya tidak sejalan tadi.

Dapat Hinata lihat perempuan yang sebaya dengan Ibunya tersenyum manis, di sampingnya terdapat bapak-bapak yang mukanya agak menakutkan melebihi ayahnya, dan Hinata yakin pasti bukan om ini yang menjadi calon untuknya. Bergeser sedikit, dapat ia tangkap laki-laki yang sama seperti deskripsi sebelumnya, tetapi wajahnya lumayan terlihat muda namun tampang sangarnya tak terelakkan. Seketika Hinata merasa bulu tangannya merinding ketakutan.

"Baiklah, Hikari _-chan_ saya rasa tidak ada masalah di sini. Jadi, pernikahannya bisa digelar besok bukan?" Wanita yang disapa Mikoto sebelumnya berujar to the point.

Hinata terlonjak kaget, namun masih bisa menangkap maksud kata lawan bicara ibunya barusan.

Matanya menatap was-was kepada ibunya, seketika ia merasa _sweetdrop_ tatkala ibunya memberi respon anggukan. Inilah keputusan finalnya, dengan Hinata yang tak bisa menyanggah apapun sebab telah dinasehati oleh sang ayah sebelumnya. Dan seketika itu pula Hinata tersadar, dirinya telah menanggalkan hampir semua obrolan hanya karena melamun menatap sesosok pria duda yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke yang menjadi calon suaminya.

Calon suami?

Besok?

Sasuke?

Duda?

Dengan dua anak?

 _What the hell!!_

Hinata pucat pasi, yang kemudian selanjutnya terdengar teriakan melengking dari Hikari dan Mikoto karena mendapati Hinata yang pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Saya sangat membutuhkan komentar dan masukan atau saran dari pada readers sekalian :)_**

 ** _Because your coment is motivation for me /3_**

 ** _Saya akan melanjutkan part jika banyak yang menyukai cerita ini. I hope your like and follows my story. :D_**

 ** _And last, I'm waiting your coment. ;))_**

 ** _See you in the next part_**


End file.
